Homage
by RmGuccione
Summary: A collection of short stories dedicated to my first ship, Goliath and Elisa.
1. The Talk

Disclaimer: Gargoyles is not mine. Sad, but true.

**The Talk**

They'd talked about their relationship before..._'so why is he so fidgety?_' Elisa thought.

At Goliath's request, she'd met him atop the highest spire of the castle on this warm summer night. The rest of the clan was out on patrol, giving them relative privacy.

Elisa wore her customary jeans and black t-shirt, minus the jacket.

She crossed her arms, "Alright Big Guy, what's going on?"

The lavender gargoyle glanced at her sheepishly, "Elisa, lately we've been exploring our relationship and getting to know one another in ways that we'd never known each other before.."

_'I think I know where this is going…' _She waited for him to continue.

His tail lashed fitfully, "I won't hesitate to talk about it any further. Elisa, we need to discuss the intimate part of our relationship."

She lowered her head and smiled, "I wondered when we'd have the sex-talk."

Goliath blushed at her bluntness, but composed himself and continued. "This is something I am very serious about, Elisa. I do not know if a human and gargoyle have ever been together intimately, so I do not know if we are even compatible physically."

She tried to look thoughtful while figuring how to go about this delicate situation.

"Well Goliath, I think one way to go about this is to ask you a few questions."

Goliath tried to control his tail and look serious, "I'll answer to the best of my abilities."

"Good," she encouraged him with a smile. "Let's see…have you ever seen humans naked?"

"Yes, usually drunken revelers and…and a few times while going through the television channels late at night."

"Pornography?"

"Yes," he coughed uncomfortably into his hand. "Though I change the channel quickly; I do not feel right watching another's intimacy."

"Are humans very different physically?"

"Not per say. But humans are mostly smaller in stature compared to gargoyles."

Elisa smirked, "I see."

"So from what you've seen, humans and gargoyles are similar physically, except for our proportions. And if that's the only difference, then we shouldn't have a problem, as long as we take it slow."

_'He's fidgeting again …his tail completely gives him away.'_

"Come on Big Guy, let's go get something to eat. I think we've explored this topic enough for one night."

As Goliath let out a sigh of relief and led them down the stairs, she stopped and turned him around quickly.

"There's just one thing I want to know for sure."

With that said, she pressed herself up against him, kissed him deeply, and stuck her right hand down the front of his loincloth.

Goliath had no complaints about her wandering hand which explored his phallus thoroughly before giving him a good squeeze and letting him go.

"Yeah, I think this'll work just fine." Elisa smiled, patted him on the chest, and bounced down the stairs.

I hope you liked my first little story here. I'd appreciate your review.

Goliath was left dumbstruck and aroused; his tail lashed furiously against the stairs.


	2. Window Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles. They're not mine, *sigh*.

Author's Note: These stories will tie into each other and all take place after the end of the recent comic book series.

Enjoy.

-One Week Later-

Since the attack at Elisa's apartment by the Quarrymen, the detective had decided it was in her best interest to move. It seemed like *everyone* knew where she lived.

Much to her surprise though, Xanatos took it upon himself to help with the new locale, security measures and even made sure the lease was under a false name so that Elisa wouldn't be able to be tracked by conventional means.

He even had fake gargoyles put on the roof so the clan could blend in, if necessary.

*Elisa's Apartment*

She stood clad in underwear in front of the mirror, two dresses in here hands, one red, the other blue. She held one in front of herself, judging the color and style, then the other.

"Hmm…Goliath likes red…but then the blue one has slink…"

She held up the blue one again. She imagined herself wearing it and Goliath's reaction.

She knew his hands would be drawn to her hips like magnets, resting gently on her curves. He would let them drift to her buttocks, kneading softly with his claws. He'd press himself against her, his heat and smell filling her senses.

She inhaled deeply. Tonight would be a date they could remember fondly, she vowed to herself. They deserved to be happy, no matter what anyone said. She and Goliath loved each other, even though they had only recently admitted it to each other, and were on the verge of exploring that love.

Elisa decided that the dresses weren't important any more and placed them on the end of the bed. She moved back in front of the mirror and gazed at herself. How often had she thought of Goliath as more than friends?

More than she could count, but only now was it becoming real. The thought made her grin.

She imagined that he would be gentle at first and let her hands caress her neck.

She began to touch herself, imagining it was Goliath's hands. Cupping and massaging her breasts, she looked in the mirror and halted. She felt oddly guilty.

"What are you doing, Maza? You know you're supposed to take it slow." Then she thought about her upcoming date. She bit her lower lip slightly, "But if you do this now, it'll sure as hell take some tension off your shoulders."

She let one hand slide down her stomach slowly, "Plus, Goliath won't be here for an hour and you don't want to be some desperate, horny girlfriend who can't keep her cool."

Elisa backed up and let herself sprawl onto the bed, lost in bliss.

*Castle Wyvern*

Roars filled the air as the gargoyles burst from their stone sleep.

Goliath glided down from his high parapet to converse with the rest of the clan about the evening's patrol shifts.

"East shift will be Angela, Broadway and I. West shift will be Brooklyn, Lexington, and Bronx. Make sure to sweep through Central Park twice, there has been surge in assaults according to the news, and I would like to see that it does not continue."

Hudson raised an eyebrow at their leader, "Don't ye have a date with Elisa tonight, lad?"

Goliath squared his jaw. "Yes, but protecting the city must take precedence over all of our personal lives. The quarrymen are poisoning people's minds and we must do all we can to diminish it."

The former leader looked to the rest of the clan, then back at Goliath and smiled.

"Lad, ye've been on patrol constantly for the last week." He clamped his hand down on Goliath's shoulder. "Ye need a night completely free. Don't worry about patrol tonight, I'll take yer place."

Broadway piped up, "Yeah Goliath, you shouldn't have to worry about patrol if you're going on a date with Elisa! Do you have anything special planned?"

Goliath's cheeks darkened a bit and he coughed into his hand. "I enlisted Xanatos' help in making a reservation at a restaurant named Savoy. Apparently, the head-chef was so thrilled to be serving a gargoyle that he plans on cooking and serving us personally. And since it'll be after hours, we'll have the establishment to ourselves."

Brooklyn whistled, "Savoy's really nice! You've got good taste. I hope you have a great date."

"Because of patrol, I hadn't expected to pick up Elisa for another hour or so…"

Hudson slapped him on the back. "Ach, ye fret too much Goliath, go and see the lass. Have a great evening."

"Very well, be safe tonight. If you see the quarrymen, try to observe them before engaging them. I'd like to keep an eye on them." With that he dove off the Eerie Building and glided into the night.

*Over Manhattan*

Goliath soared high over the buildings.

"Oh my love, I hope nothing goes amiss tonight…" he mused to himself as he passed over the old precinct building and thought of their previously attempted date.

He thought about the human who had changed his life and had welcomed him into this modern world. There had been no bias from her, no preconceptions that he was a monster or that he was less than her in any way. She never coddled him or expected it in return.

Suffice it to say, as he rode the air currents, he was grateful for the human woman in his life.

Several minutes later, he spotted Elisa's new apartment and prepared to land.

He was grateful that it mimicked her previous apartment, except that it had a larger roof for easier landings. And to top it all off, it was lined with stone gargoyles so he could blend in during the day if necessary.

He caught a warm current and made a soft landing near one of Elisa's windows.

As Goliath peered into the window, he was taken aback at the sight he beheld.

Elisa was standing in front of her mirror, in nothing but her underwear. He had not realized that this was her bedroom window! He blushed and felt guilty, but instead of moving away or announcing his presence, he crouched down so as not to be seen.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. He was captivated by her exposed flesh and his unintended voyeurism.

Elisa was holding up two dresses, one red and one blue. Obviously she was choosing her garment for the evening, but then she stopped on the blue one. She then seemed far off, thinking about something very deeply. Goliath wondered if she thought of him the way he had contemplated her.

She then set both dresses at the end of the bed and moved back in front of the mirror. He enjoyed watching her move. The underwear left little to his imagination as we watched her hips sway. Was she getting another dress?

The leader of the Manhattan Clan was not prepared for what he witnessed next.

He watched as the detective gazed into the mirror and caressed her neck. She seemed to be far off as she closed her eyes and let her hands slide down to her covered breasts.

Goliath couldn't help but gape and try to remember how to breathe.

Was she thinking of him?

He hoped so. He had thought of her numerous times but had never thought to witness such an act of vulnerability on her part.

Elisa moved back now, till the backs of her knees hit the bed and let herself tumble backwards onto the bed. Her hair splayed on the bed, she looked wild and lost in her fantasy. She let one hand move under the fabric of her bra while the other slid down her stomach, breach her panties, and delve into herself. She arched her back and moved her hips with pleasure, all the while her lips moving with words which he could not hear.

How he wanted to hear those words…

Goliath was mesmerized and aroused by the display before him. He felt guilty but longed to join her. He knew that it would be a violation of trust to barge in. This was a beautiful thing he was witnessing and he dare not spoil it.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't allow himself to enjoy the display.

With his eyes still locked on her, he let his own hand move down, loosen his belt slightly, and slip under his loincloth. He grasped himself firmly and began to stroke in time with Elisa's hip thrusts. He imagined her being tight, warm, and inviting.

Her groping and gyrating became more insistent, her head back and her mouth slightly open in obvious pleasure. Again, Goliath matched her speed, feeling his own climax draw near. He did not expect what happened next.

As Elisa reached her orgasm, her body tensing, she shouted loud enough to be heard by sensitive ears through the double-thick bullet-proof glass, "Goliath!"

At that moment, Goliath's own orgasm took him over. He was able to keep his voice down to a deep groaning sigh and looked up to the sky as his eyes blazed white, so as not to alert the detective to his presence.

He took a few moments to breathe, collect himself, and wipe his hand on the handkerchief that he kept in his loincloth.

He watched Elisa get up from the bed, her hair tousled and her own hand sticky.

Goliath chided himself as he felt his arousal awakening again at the sight of the disheveled detective. She moved out of the bedroom, presumably to clean up.

Goliath took this moment to move to the main roof entrance, but waited another 15 minutes to let himself cool down before making his presence known by knocking on the door.

Elisa answered the door wearing the blue dress he had seen earlier. "Hey big guy, come on in, you're a bit early." She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Give me just a few minutes and I'll be ready."

She moved back to the bathroom and finished putting up her hair.

Goliath glanced around her new apartment, but noticed something else that was new.

A scent…her scent.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

It was going to be a long night.

Thank you for reading! Please review!


End file.
